poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Battle Begins
Here is the scene where our Heroes fights the Villains and an army of good Legendary Pokémon fights an army of evil Legendary Pokémon begins in the final battle in War of the Apocalypse. (Our Heroes run up to the street until they encounter the Villains again) Xehanort: Hello there, fools. Max Taylor: Villains! This is you're last warning let all of those Legendary Pokemon go, or deal with all of us! Adagio Dazzle: Really? When we have Legendary Pokemon and rule the world, then Tino will join the Dazzlings. Donatello: HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE SHELL?!?!?! Rex Owen: What's wrong with you? Don't you know what will happened if we bring many Legendary Pokemon together and engage to a battle to each other?! Zoe Drake: The entire earth, everything and anything you can imagine will be destroyed! Matt Ishida: Not to mention that we could all die! Runo Misaki: You been trying to rule the world?! We've been trying to have our summer vacation and many Legendary Pokemon fighting each other that could end the world?! ARE YOU INSANE?! Tai Kamiya: What are you going to do now, Tirek?! Kari Kamiya: If you're planning on something we can't let you get away with this. Tirek: Tino joining the Dazzlings. ALL THE REST OF YOU HEROES DEEEEEAD!!!!!!!!! (They start to attack) Tino Tonitini: Let's battle! (gets out his keyblade) Kurumi Tokisaki: You'll die! (charges to Sora) Sora: Not today!! (Then they begin to fight) Scarlet Witch:(pulls him away with her telekinesis) Anthony! Nighlock: You guys hold them off. We'll deal with Lensherr. The rest of you, liberate Hiatt from Nur.(uses portals to get him and Wanda to Magneto) Tirek: Since you feel like you would win. But I got another trick on my sleeves. My Legendary Pokémon! I command all of you to rise and destroy the heroes! (Tirek smashes the ground with his bare fist as twelve crimson portals comes out of ground summoning Three Bird Trio, Regi Trio, Groudon, Kyogre, Kami Trio and Kyurem) Max Taylor: (Shocked) Zoe Drake: Legendary Pokémon! Lucario: There's too many of them! Natalia: These are for Kyogre and Groudon. (Natalia throws the red orb to Groudon and the blue orb to Kyogre and transform into their Primal forms) Mr. Ross: And don't forget to make Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus transform into their Therian forms. (Mr. Ross throws out a Reveal Glass making three Kami Trio transform into their Incarnate to Therian forms) Benson: Oh, man! Muscle Man: Oh no, bro! Tish Katsufrakis: Arceus help us. Bowser: Fighting among yourselves already? Emerl: Look it's Bowser! Why are they here!!? Rod: What have you've done! Dr. Z: Bowser, when I get my hand on you, I'm gonna to crush you! Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gotta do this the hard way! Tino Tonitini: '''Ready to bring out our Legendary Pokemon! '''All Heroes: Right! (Then our Heroes summons the Beast Trio, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Latios, Shiny Rayquaza, Regigigas, Reshiram, Zekrom and Xerneas) Tirek: I see you bring them all together again. Tai Kamiya: You're dealing with our army of Legendary Pokémon against your army of Legendary Pokémon! (Shiny Rayquaza roars) Emerl: This might be our final battle! Tirek: Yes it is. (Snaps his fingers) (Villains' Legendary Pokémon charges towards our heroes) (G-Merl arrives and tries to find Tino and the others) G-Merl: Sunset Shimmer! Tino! Guys! Where can they be? (Then he sees many Legendary Pokémon are fighting each other in Tokyo) G-Merl: I got to go there! (He flies off) (Cut to the Autobots) Optimus Prime: It's time for our reinforcements to defeat the Villains and save many Legendary Pokemon and the World. Cross-Hairs: Nah, this isn't our fight. I said they get what they deserve. Drift: The warriors right. Optimus Prime: Correct. (Then the Dinobots arrive and the autobots ride on them and take off to the final battle) (Back in Tokyo) Japanese Police: (Speaking Japanese) Translation: Everyone must evacuate the city immediately! (Many people in Tokyo are running for there lives to evacuate the city in the epic final battle as then we see many Legendary Pokémon fighting each other) Japanese Police #2: (Speaking Japanese) There's a group of Legendary Pokémon outside! Evacuate the shop immediately! Tino Tonitini: Everyone has to get out of here now! Sunset Shimmer: You heard him! Go! Go! (Kyurem appears outside of the grocery store) Tino Tonitini: Rayquaza, Dragon Pulse! (Shiny Rayquaza appears and fires Dragon Pulse as Kyurem dodge the attack) Emerl: Now everyone evacuate, go! (Then many people run) Sunset Shimmer: Let's go! Tino Tonitini: Okay! Emerl: Right behind ya! (we cut to Team Cap and Team Iron Man heading for the pyramid) Spider-Man: '''It's a clear shot from here. '''Black Panther: '''Don't be so sure. '''Iron Man: '''T'Challa's right. Nur wouldn't just try to transfer his mind into Grey without someone to protect him. '''Captain America: '''Nur's vulnerable. He would need protection. The Horsemen could be anywhere, so eyes open. '''Deadpool:(peels off his eyelids) Falcon(Avengers): '''That's not what he meant. (they head for the pyramid when Archangel appears) '''Iron Man and Captain America: '''Take cover! (Cap blocks with his shield, while some of the others take cover or use their powers) '''Red Smoke: '''I've got a clear shot!(teleports inside the temple) '''Archangel:(sees this and follows her) (they continues to the temple when suddenly Storm rides in on the lightning) Storm(X-Men):(uses wind to throw a car at them) (some of them dodge it) War Machine:(catches it)(groans)(tries to hold his ground) Vision:(shoots his mind beam at her) (Storm dodges but lands hard on some rubble) Hawkeye: '''Rhodes!(shoots and explosive arrow that attaches to the car) '''War Machine:(throws the car and shoot the arrow, lighting the car on fire) Storm(X-Men):(gasps) (a purple light goes through the car and splits in half) (the cutter is revealed to be Psylock) (the halved car lands on both sides of Storm) Psylock: Split them up. Storm(X-Men):(uses lightning to separate them) (Archangel finds Red Smoke and the two get into a fight that results in Red Smoke winning and Archangel trapped) (the others manage to escape and get Hiatt onto the jet) (however, a portal opens up, shocking the two factions of Avengers) '''Captain America: '''Tony, is that? '''Iron Man: '''Right, army. (flies up into the sky) (out of the portal, Chitauri come out) '''Scarlet Witch: '''I thought you said you and the other original members destroyed them! '''Hawkeye: '''I thought we did to! Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes